


I want an alien for Christmas

by evanoracronwell



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Antar (Roswell), Antar royalty, Antarians, Caulfield mentions, Christmas, Christmas Party, Dead Jesse Manes, Friendship/Love, M/M, Malex, Nora is alive, Project Shepherd, Reunion Sex, dead Flint Manes, life is good, love is love, malex is cosmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: Is Christmas Eve, life is good.It's finally their time!
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I want an alien for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so be kind and feel free to warn me about any mistakes I made.  
> Hope you like it!!

If you asked Alex, he could never have imagined his life as it was now.

Everything had been so immensely insane in the past few months that he couldn't even put his head on everything that had happened. After having the courage to sing that song on the open mic, a weight was lifted off his shoulders, and not having his father constantly terrorize him again was definitely a well-deserved improvement.  
Dating Forrest was refreshing, he could experience everything he ever thought possible with an incredible man, who loved him and treated him with the affection and respect he had finally understood he deserved. And even with the bitter taste of knowing that the dream was to live those moments with Michael, he managed to be happy during all the moments that the relationship lasted. But in the end, they set out on a separate path, deciding to be only friends.

Alex knows it was better that way.

Especially with the madness that the following months became. To ensure that any trace of the Shepherd Project was completely erased, Alex ended up finding traces of a second prison a few kilometers away from Roswell, this time every information was passed on to everyone involved, and between him, Michael, Greg, Jenna, and Max they managed to take down any soldier that was on the premises while Isobel, Maria, Liz, and Rosa evacuated all the aliens locked in the cells. The biggest surprise of all was when among the prisoners they discovered Michael's mother, when the incredulous cowboy said what had happened in Caulfield the woman just smiled sadly stating that the woman he had met was Mara, her twin sister who should have recognized him and tried to give Michael a memory of his mother since she believed that Nora was dead for decades.

Alex will never forget the smile on Michael's lips, he will never forget how he saw the man emotionally embrace his mother while they both wept happily for the reunion. And how, a small part of the immense guilt that Alex felt, was gone.  
After that, welcoming all those people became an immense challenge. Especially in the face of the fear of having them locked up again.  
But Alex and Greg worked together day and night sifting through all the files and documents they could find, and when they finally managed to find what was needed to ensure everyone's safety, they were immensely happy to find something that would ensure a good life for them after so much suffering.  
Project Shepherd had a bank account kept out of the country that only Jesse had access to, the value was extremely high and Alex didn't think twice about getting hold of every penny, with that amount he bought an extensive piece of land away from Roswell and built houses so that everyone could start a decent life.  
Kyle and Liz spent months learning everything about anatomy and any other medical and scientific data they could, so they managed to help everyone recover completely from the torture they suffered for decades, at least physically.  
Isobel and surprisingly Rosa took care of the emotional, they had sunk into all the psychology books they managed to get their hands on. Rosa had found her passion, now she was an exemplary student of psychology. And is still helping any antarian that needed it.

Antarians.

Another discovery for everyone.

The planet they came from was called Antar, which after a long and cruel war against Zan, ended up being destroyed and the few survivors embarked on two ships to seek refuge elsewhere. Even more surprising was to discover that both Michael and Max and Isobel were the princes and princess of Antar. Each day the three learned something different about their roots, especially how to access all the powers they had, as much as possible.

Alex loved to watch from the distance when Michael was training with Nora, or even with another Antarian. He caught himself smiling when he saw happiness in Michael every time he enhanced some power, that sparkle in his eyes, and the silly, childish smile made Alex fall in love even more. Things between them had improved inexplicably in the last few months, when he learned that things between him and Maria were over Alex didn't know how to act, his story with Forrest had just started and although part of him terribly wanted to abandon everything and run up to Michael in the hope that it’s finally time for them, Alex had just taken a deep breath and moved on, he took care of the new relationship, he dedicated himself to building a solid friendship with Michael, he sought every way to ensure the safety of everyone, with his relationship with Forrest coming to an end, he ignored the little voice in his heart that said now was the right time for them, he ignored it and remained just friends.

When the Antarians were found, when they managed to build this small village in the middle of the desert, when they tried day after day to ensure stability for everyone, while he spent hours on the computer making new identities for each alien. Throughout that long period, Alex remained a friend, always around when Michael needed it. Talking to each other became extremely easy, the jokes and banters became routine, the hours sitting side by side just drinking beer and looking at the sky was refreshing, soothing.

The Antarians had welcomed Alex with open arms even though he was the son and brother of the two men who had tortured them for years, in fact, Alex was considered a savior by them. What Alex still couldn't get used to, let alone accept, and every time someone came to thank him the airman always forced a smile and tried to escape as quickly as possible. Nora, who had simply adored Alex, always rescued him when she saw him in situations like that. It didn't take long for Alex to find himself completely fond of the woman, they always spent hours talking sitting on the porch of her house drinking the delicious hot chocolate she had learned to make. Nora had taken the place of the mother he always wanted to have.

Yes, Alex thought with a smile as he leaned against the wall on Nora's porch and watched everyone enjoying themselves distantly, everything had worked out in the end.  
The village, or Antar, as they called it. It was a beautiful and safe place for a beautiful start.  
And today it was especially beautiful, full of bright lights hanging from the houses, the small square that was right in the center was full of tables with people sitting, other tables full of food and next to it other people were dancing to Christmas music. A large, well-decorated Christmas tree was the center of attention.  
In the middle of the improvised dance floor, he saw Isobel dancing with Kyle and Alex shook his head in front of that strange and amusing couple, their acid and sarcastic humor had matched perfectly and Alex was happy to see his friend so in love. Sitting at a table he can see Liz and Max talking full of smiles while Max patted the swollen belly of his wife who was carrying a boy who was sure to delight everyone. Arturo dancing with Rosa, spinning her around while laughing, just next to them was Greg and Jenna dancing, hugging each other while exchanging kisses.

All Alex wanted at that moment was to be there, dancing among everyone with Michael, snuggled up in the warm and welcoming embrace that only he had. As much as their friendship made Alex happy, he wanted more, he wanted to hold hands in the middle of Antar or the streets of Roswell. He wanted to share a milkshake at Crashdown, he wanted to kiss Michael whenever he wanted. All he wanted was that delicious alien in his bed loving him with the passion that always existed between them.

"A penny for your thoughts!"

Alex was interrupted by the hoarse voice next to his ear causing him to turn to face Michael who had managed to find him.

"I was just watching the party from afar"

"And why you're not celebrating with everyone? I saw you dancing with my mom earlier"

"Yes." he smiled as he remembered the countless songs he had danced with Nora. "But I needed a rest"

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything? If you want we can come in, you take off the prosthetic and lie down for a while"

Alex felt his heart swell with Michael's concern and care.

"I'm fine Michael, I just thought I'd better come and get some rest, but I swear it's okay"

"Are you sure? You came here away from everyone"

"Just thinking about it, I was here remembering everything that happened in the last few months, since CrashCon actually. Everything was so ..."

"Intense? Crazy?"

"Yes, and fast too, sometimes it seems like we didn't even have time to breathe. But now, sitting here, watching everyone dancing and celebrating Christmas, I realized that finally, everything is over, that everyone is safe and secure to have a life, that we can finally stop looking over our shoulders. Project Shepherd is officially buried without a trace, my father is dead and Flint ... Flint is also dead "

"I'm still so sorry about that, it was my fault"

"Michael, no! He was going to shoot you, my brother blew that yellow powder in your face and was going to shoot you. I did what I had to do, I don't regret it and I sure as hell, don't blame you. That's in the past now. The important thing is that we’re here, the three of you have met more people like you, learned about your past, learned about your skills, built a new life. Michael, you’ve found your mother and you’re here, living with her. "

"You are right, the time of sadness, fear, and insecurity are behind us. This year that will begin will be just full of happiness, hope and new beginnings"

"Is that an early New Year's resolution, Your Majesty ?!" Alex smiled knowing how embarrassed Michael was with his title.

"Could be, I think it's a great resolution. And yours, Savior?" He smiled, teasing Alex knowing that it caused the same reaction.

"Happiness, new beginnings, hope, peace... and love" He murmured the last word, looking intensely at Michael, who opened the most beautiful smile and approached Alex until they were face to face with their bodies practically bonded. "I left your gift on your bed earlier, you were with Kyle and Greg hanging the last Christmas lights and Nora helped me put it there for you"

"What is it?" Michael asked in a lower voice as his hands went up to Alex's hips and pulled him slowly against his body.

"A guitar, a new one. You haven't played in a long time, I miss hearing you play" He replied smiling.

"I promise to play whenever you want" Michael smiled and then pressed his forehead to the airman's, mixing his breaths. "What else do you miss, Alex?"

"Your smell," he whispered, closing his eyes, sinking into the delightful feeling of being in Michael's arms, his hands trailing down his arms and sliding down his back until his fingers tangled in the cowboy's curls. "Your touch, your kiss, your body. I miss everything, Michael"

"Me too baby, I miss everything about you, having you so close in these last months without being able to kiss you, without being able to touch you as I wanted has been torture"

"So touch me, touch me, Michael, any way you want" He lightly pulled the curls on the back of his neck and bit Michael's lower lip, pulling gently making Michael moan. 

"Tell me it's real now, tell me it's finally our time. Tell me you're finally mine"

"I always have been, Michael, I've been yours since the moment you kissed me the first time. It's our time, love."

Smiling as tears escaped his eyes, Michael sank into Alex's lips tasting that flavor that only Alex had and that he missed most of all in the world, his arms wrapped around the airman's body, sticking it against his chest wanting to melt it with him as if all the proximity was never enough between them. The moan that Alex left from his lips only made Michael's hunger increase.

"Make love to me. I want to feel you, Michael, I need to feel your body in mine"

Unable to say anything in the face of all the emotion, love, and desire he felt, Michael just grabbed Alex by the thighs and lifted him up, making the aviator wrap his legs around his waist, using his powers he opened the door and stepped inside with Alex heading towards his room, eager to touch, kiss and love every bit of that man who had stolen his heart. Looking forward to starting this new and happy part of their life, now together.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Xtmas everyone!!!


End file.
